


Origami Rose

by Username8746489



Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [21]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), for the first part :3c, rip Nathaniel, the world may never know, why do I keep murdering him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Does a token of love still count when the person who gave it to you is dead?
Relationships: Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715527
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Origami Rose

**Author's Note:**

> this is all to beat Gabenath in fics uwu

Marc blinked upon the paper creation Nathaniel was handing to him.

The artist smiled, “I know it’s only our first date. But I thought you would want this. Flowers die quickly. So I made this out of paper!”

Marc cautiously reached out with his gloved hand, picking up the origami rose Nathaniel had made for him. His cheeks flushed at the very notion of the idea that he would spend time learning how to do this for him.

“For as long as you have that flower, let it be a reminder of my love.”

Marc giggled, pulling the rose closer to his face, pretending to smell it, “And you say you don’t have a way with words.”

Nathaniel stuck his tongue out teasingly at the writer, who simply kept staring at the item in his hands.

He’d make sure to take good care of it.

\---

So turns out that was a fucking lie, as Marc’s tears had soaked into the paper, creating blotches of gray contrasting the pure white.

He slid down against the dresser holding the vase the rose was originally in, cradling the origami creation in his hands. Sobs escaping his mouth echoed around his room, filling the deafening silence. Marc’s form shook as he tried to breathe, his body not cooperating, only allowing him to let out loud wheezing as he tried to pull himself together.

His voice cracked as he muttered a single word.

“Nathaniel…”

Marc had only heard the news a couple minutes ago.

_ Marc hummed happily, picking up his phone from where it was ringing, “Hello?” _

_ The voice on the other side of the line choked on a cry, “Marc!” _

_ “Alix? Did something happen?” _

_ “It’s Nathaniel! He…” Alix didn’t finish the sentence before she interrupted herself with her own sobs again. _

\---

Nathaniel stifled a laugh at his best friend, skating around the room.

He fiddled with the sketchbook in his lap, “Are you sure it’s a good idea to be here? Ladybug and Chat Noir still haven’t defeated the akuma yet. It’s been a couple days.”

Alix skated near him, skidding to a stop, “It’ll be fine. It’s only been attacking downtown anyways. What even are its powers?”

Nathaniel tapped his pencil against his knee. “Something, something, bombs, explosions. A lot of people have died already.”

“Yeah, I heard some people think Ladybug and Chat Noir are gonna lose against this akuma.”

The artist shook his head, “Have faith in them. There’s no way they could lose.” He returned to sketching. “At least the akuma won’t be around here. That’s what you said, right?-”

His question was cut off by a loud bang. Both teens screamed, scrambling away from the source of the noise, which seemed to come from the hallway. They both backed away, towards the opposite side of the hall.

“Go, go,” Nathaniel muttered, over and over again, grabbing Alix and running towards the other exit of the room. The akuma appeared at the doorway, tossing what seemed to be a cartoonish bomb into the room before leaving.

They stopped for a moment to stare at it before it exploded.

“Watch out!”

That was the only warning she got before she was shoved the rest of the way to the doorway. Alix grunted as she collided with the ground, flinching as she stayed just outside of the explosion’s range.

She blinked her eyes open, glancing up. The roof had been completely demolished, pieces crumbling to the floor.

Nathaniel was nowhere to be seen. She shot up, eyes scanning around the room for any sign of her friend. Finally, they landed on the pieces of roof on the floor.

Alix shot forward, starting to dig through the rubble, muttering denials under her breath. Nathaniel had to be fine! He had to be...

Her train of thought died upon touching a liquid. She finished pushing away the rest of the wreckage, finally seeing her friend.

“Hey, Nath, are you okay?” 

No response.

“Nathaniel. Hey. Hey! Get up! We have to get out!” She placed a hand on his neck, looking for a pulse. Alix went silent as the body stayed still beneath her fingers.

The only thing keeping the akuma from winning the fight that day was the anguished scream torn out from the throat of a barely teenage girl.

From her position kneeling over Nathaniel’s unmoving body, Alix’s tears landed on the floor next to the deceased artist.

“I know… I know you said to have faith in the heroes,” She reached up to wipe her eyes, “But I don’t think I can. I’m sorry.” Alix choked on another onslaught of crying.

\---

Marc stayed curled up on the floor of his bedroom, flower still in his grasp. He laughed weakly.

“Does your love still count when you’re dead?”

**Author's Note:**

> why do I keep hurting the boy? who knows
> 
> also LB + CN do end up beating the akuma so all the dead people come back in the end :D


End file.
